


Clean Freak

by africancat



Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 14:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19428181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/africancat/pseuds/africancat
Summary: The only deal breaker for Ruby Martinez is a dirty room.





	Clean Freak

The door opens slowly, but Ruby doesn't really see inside right away, his eyes are trained on Jasmine after all. All of two seconds ago she was dragging some girl he's never met or heard of, the general consensus being that she's a bitch, specifically a "perra puta of a bitch."

Ruby shakes his head, his face twisting in confusion, "Wait, that doesn't make sense."

"I know right?! Her sister is dope  _ af _ , but this chick is as good as a bag of used tampons! Like girl. You. Are.  _ Ir-rele-e-ant _ !"

"Jasmine. Ew." 

"What is little Ruby scared of periods?"

He holds up a finger, "First of all, let the record show that I am not ignorant nor immature when it comes to menstruation, but if Monse was here, she'd be gagging." 

"That's because she hasn't fully embraced the  _ beauty _ of her  _ chocha."  _

Rolling her eyes at him, she turns to step into her room; and,  _ good God! _ The sight that meets Ruby's eyes is enough to distract him from the semi embarrassment and arousal of that chocha line. It also helps that Monse was attached to that sentence, because if not he'd be reminding Jasmine right now who  _ has  _ fully accepted the beauty of her chocha which is him. He's accepted it. Willingly and completely.

But he can't give in right now looking at Jasmine's room. He physically cannot— he has been rendered unable because this is ungodly. Okay, that's a little much, Ruby's an avid fan of hoarders for some bizarre reason because watching even one episode gives him heart palpitations, but what he's saying is— he's seen worse. Not in his girlfriend's room. 

He feels like he's in The Twilight Zone. Maybe this is a false room, a replica— he's never seen Jasmine's room this messy. That's not to say it's spotless, of course he's fixed some things when she's not looking whenever he came over, how could he not? But now?!

There's clothes strewn all over the carpet, even on her bed. Her vanity is a mess of makeup, makeup brushes, combs, scrunchies, Bobby pins, and hand lotions? Face creams? Who knows, liquids of varying consistencies in bottles. Thankfully there's no food wrappers or a bunch of silverware missing from her kitchen which is kind of surprising knowing his girlfriend is Jasmine. She pushes his arm lightly, and he finally turns back to look at her. The horror that has slowly consumed him must be evident on his face because she raises an eyebrow.

"Boo, you good?" 

Ruby opens his mouth but before he can say anything she gasps, "Are you feeling a chill, because I've been thinking my room's haunted for weeks now, but my mamá keep telling me it's nothing, can you believe-"

"Your room  _ is  _ haunted, but not by ghosts, Jasmine, by all this, this—  _ disorder!" _

"What are you talking about?"

"This is how you live, woman?! This?!" He bends over to pick up a gray beanie, "You don't even wear  _ hats!"  _

She snatches it out of his hand, and holds it to her chest, "You don't know me!"

"I am your  _ boyfriend!  _ We see each other everyday and I have  _ yet  _ to see you wear a hat!" 

"It's not my fault my hair is too gorgeous to be contained, Ruby!"

"Then  _ why  _ have the-"

"A girl can dream, okay?! Let a girl dream!"

Ruby takes a deep breath and runs his hands down his face. He can't take this. He raises his head with a sigh.

"It's the room. The energy's all wrong."

Jasmine gasps again, but he stops her with a hand,  _ "Not  _ a ghost, Jasmine. There's no Feng Jui. It's being  _ choked  _ by your clothes that are literally  _ everywhere  _ but the ceiling! It's like you robbed a Macy's."

"Aw, really? That's so nice, Macy's so," She shimmies her shoulders,  _ "Classy."  _

Ruby takes a deep breath. He's not even gonna address that, 1) because she's right it is kind of a compliment and 2) because he's wasted enough time as is. He shakes his head.

"You have to let me fix this."

"Fix what?" Jasmine's asks, confused, as if she hasn't been paying attention to her own conversation. 

"Your room. Honestly, Jasmine, I can't see this relationship continuing with you living in  _ squalor _ ." 

"Stop tripping, it's not even that bad," He gawks at her, and she says, "I mean, you can still see the floor."

_ "That's your defense?  _ You can see the  _ floor?"  _ He purses his lips and glares at her, "It's fitting, because your standards are just as low." And walking past her he finishes, "I expected better." 

Ruby puts his hands on his hips, surveying the room where all sense of order and organization has died a brutal and cruel death. No open casket for this one. Now he's lost himself in his own overly dramatic metaphor— open casket? What— nevermind he has a job to do, and it's going to take all of his attention, one hundred percent. 

Jasmine brushes past him to fall onto her bed, opening a bag of Fritos.

Ruby frowns, "Where'd those come from?"

"The kitchen? Babe, you've been standing there for like an hour," She laughs, popping one in her mouth. 

Ruby wants to roll his eyes at her again, almost fondly, definitely fondly, because the panic that inevitably consumes him at the sight of any kind of clutter has lessened... A little. And now he can fall back into the habit he's only recently acknowledged— smiling at Jasmine doing absolutely nothing at all. And one of those times is right now, her moving around on her bed to get comfortable, paying more attention to her stupid Fritos than him. Then he sees the clothes she's carelessly laying on and is reminded of what he's actually supposed to be doing. 

Tearing his eyes away from her Ruby spots the unused hamper by Jasmine's closet, picks it up, and gets down on his knees to start tossing her clothes in. 

"Hey! Some of those are clean!"

And with a look he says, "This room doesn't know the word clean." 

He huffs and goes to pick up what is most definitely a bra, but after the things they've done it's not nearly as dis- 

A pillow hits him square in the face, hard. Ruby groans, and looks up at his girlfriend, "What are you, a linebacker? Jesus." 

She laughs again, "Boo, a center handles the ball, not a linebacker, everyone knows that." 

Ruby's eyes narrow, because no, that is not even close to something "everyone" knows, hence himself. He can't believe anything he's hearing right now. Well, he's sure she's right, he's just wondering why the hell is she part of this so called "everyone?" But she goes on, explaining football to him like it's information that will be anywhere beneficial to his life now that Jamal isn't even pretending to play. 

"But you wanna know what  _ real  _ linebackers do?" She asks, biting her lip with a smile. 

He raises an eyebrow, and shakes his head slowly. He has no idea why she has bedroom eyes right now, does football turn her  _ on?  _ What in God's name  _ is  _ this? First this abomination of a room and now football foreplay? There's only so much he can take. 

There's no way Jasmine has any idea what he's thinking because she's crawling to the edge of her bed with that sexy sparkle in her eye.

"Linebackers tackle, baby. They tackle real good." 

His face drops, "Jasmine, no." 

"Jasmine, yes!" 

Ruby turns just as she jumps off her bed and he yelps as she takes him to the floor. He never thought he'd be thankful for clutter, but he has to say her dirty clothes are a Godsend of a cushion. He groans, but Jasmine just laughs, and kisses his cheek, a warm, soft weight right on top of him. 

"Get off of me!" He shouts, fighting the laugh bubbling up in his chest. 

Jasmine grins brighter and rolls Ruby onto his back, her fingers dancing up and down his sides so he screams and squirms. He gasps for air and tries to slap her hands away. 

"Jasmine! Stop! Stop, get  _ off  _ me!" He laughs, writhing beneath her. 

Mercifully her hands leave his sides to slide up his arms and pin his wrists down instead. She smirks at him and raises one eyebrow; now Ruby's a control freak all around, there's no point in denying it, but he has never been happier to be completely powerless in his life. And all of this would be very arousing if he wasn't lying on a lumpy floor made of clothes. It's really quite distressing, it's like his mind is torn in half. His libido versus his principles, one could argue never denying his libido  _ is  _ one of his principles, but even Ruby knows that's cutting corners. He has more self respect than that— his only head is not between his legs, dammit!

Ruby takes Jasmine by surprise and flips them, shooting up and back onto his feet soon after. He clears his throat, and shakes his head.

"You almost seduced me, you, you, _heathen,"_ He spits, "But this room is getting clean before I'm ever touching you again." 

Despite being flat on her ass the dirty smirk hasn't left Jasmine's face, "Almost?" 

"Yeah, almost. But you know what would be really sexy?" 

She hums in question and he continues in a husky tone, well, the huskiest he can get, he's not Cesar, alright, but he tries. 

"If you started sorting out these dirty clothes by colors. Darks, whites, you know what I'm talking about— the good stuff."

Jasmine's face drops into a glare, "Are you for real? I knew you liked to clean, Ruby, but damn." 

She pushes herself up and bumps him with her shoulder going back to sit on her bed, muttering to herself, "I got the sexiest boy up in my room, giving my best material, and he thinks holding some Clorox wipes is sexy?" 

Jasmine gasps excitedly, but Ruby cuts her off, already knowing what she's going to say, "Jasmine I  _ am  _ not discussing the possibility of roleplay with you as a maid, though that is an amazing idea we can revisit at a later date, but right now? Reel in your undeniable and desperate attraction to me— I have a job to do." 

Ruby goes back to clearing her floor, sorting her clothes himself. He doesn't know how long it takes him to get done, but he's surprised Jasmine's been mostly quiet the whole time. He looks up to check in on her as he dumps the pile of pure denim into the hamper. 

Jasmine's sitting up with her history book in her lap, not even grumbling as she takes notes for the test she has on Friday. Ruby smiles, she may complain about school every day of her life, but that doesn't mean she's a bad student. Jasmine's pretty good actually, hence the serious look on her face. Ruby knows if he tries to talk to her now she'll shut him up quick, because "the groove is sacred— you don't mess with the groove." He learned that rule the hard way which ended with his ears ringing and spittle on his face. 

So the couple carries on, spending their afternoon together doing two separate yet productive activities, sharing each other's presence and space more than anything. And Ruby loves it— it's comfortable. He's sure the crew wouldn't believe that their two fat mouths could stay silent for what has to have been an hour by now. 

Long enough at least for Ruby to be on the last load of Jasmine's dirty clothes, folding them just as he's done all the rest. He knows when this is done he's gonna feel  _ so so  _ **_so_ ** satisfied. He's done a lot of work after all. 

There was sorting Jasmine's clothes, washing her clothes, vacuuming the carpet, organizing Jasmine's drawers; because, one of the world's biggest myths is folding clothes on top of each other is the right way to go when the method completely bypasses the fact you are then forced to choose the article of clothing on top out of convenience rather than actual choice. And all of that is to say he had to go through every drawer, turning every item on its side so all were visible, but it was worth it. 

Ruby's pulled out of his mindless folding when Jasmine kneels next to him on the floor, bumping him lightly with her shoulder. He looks up at her, and immediately flushes in the face of her smile. 

He smiles weakly in return, confused as to why she's looking at him almost adoringly, "What?"

"Watching you clean  _ is _ kind of sexy. I've never seen you so serious," She laughs, "I mean, other than in the bed when you-"

_ "Okay! _ " Ruby shouts, then coughs and laughs too— awkwardly, "We don't have to say  _ that."  _

Jasmine rolls her eyes, and starts folding with him, "You know I could have done this all myself, right?" 

He scoffs without meaning to, and she slaps him hard on the arm, "Ow!"

Jasmine laughs, "I'm serious, Ruby! I am not a slob, when I wanna clean— I clean. Maybe I did all of this for you, huh? Maybe I knew cleaning my room would make you feel all good inside." 

Ruby gives her a look, "Don't play me."

Jasmine winks at him and bites her lip, making him raise an eyebrow. Now, he knows she's about to come on to him, but he doesn't see how he's even set her up for this one.

"I'll play  _ with  _ you, papi." 

She leans over to kiss him, but Ruby ducks out of the way, "This is literally the last pile of clothes, and I am so close to finishing this room makeover. Can you please just let me fold these clothes so I can feel the satisfaction I deserve?" 

Jasmine rolls her eyes, "Clean freak." 

"You say that like it's an insult." 

She narrows her eyes, "I hate you."


End file.
